unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Drake
Nathan "Nate" Drake is a treasure hunter and the main character of the ''Uncharted'' series. He is a supposed descendant of famous British explorer Sir Francis Drake. He is 30ish and handsome with rugged features and sarcastic wit. Biography Uncharted: Drake's Trail A private detective is hired, by Elena Fisher, to locate Nathan Drake, who is researching Sir Francis Drake and his voyages. Uncharted: Eye of Indra While Drake is being tortured by a mysterious man, he rethinks the past days events. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune In Drake's Fortune, Drake and journalist Elena Fisher recover the coffin of Francis Drake from the ocean floor. Elena is with him to record the events for a documentary. When Nate opens the coffin, they discover a diary written by Sir Francis Drake that points to the location of El Dorado, the fabled city of gold which Sir Francis was searching for. They also learn that Sir Francis had faked his death to there being no body in the coffin. However, pirates appear and start attacking Nate and Elena's boat. Just when the boat is starting to catch fire, Victor "Sully" Sullivan, Nate's old friend, saves them by his plane and takes them to shore. Back on land, Sully and Nate leave Elena behind after fearing that her publishing the documentary would attract rivals and travel to a region in the Amazon, where they find ruins of an ancient South American civilization, and clues that El Dorado is a large gold statue, and that it was removed long ago by the Spaniards. Searching further, Nate and Sully discover a long-abandoned German U-boat stuck in a river containing its dead crew and a missing page from Sir Francis Drake's diary that points to a southern tropic island where El Dorado was likely taken. Before they can leave the island, Nate and Sully encounter Gabriel Roman, another treasure hunter who has hired the services of mercenaries led by Atoq Navarro, Roman's lieutenant and an archaeologist with knowledge of the statue. Roman then shoots Sully in the chest and Nate escapes. As he escapes, he encounters Elena, and they then head to Sully's plane and fly to the Pacific Island where the statue is believed to be. Having been shot down near the island and separated, Nate works his way to a fort where he spots Elena's parachute. He is soon captured by the pirates from the beginning of the game, who are revealed to be led by Eddy Raja, an old rival of Nate. Elena rescues Nate and flee the fort from Eddy and his pirates. The two work their way through a long-abandoned port city and discover, through a log book in its custom house, that the statue was moved further inland; as Elena spots the supposedly dead Sully working with Roman and Navarro, heading north, they decide to follow him to the monastery. There they locate hidden passages, and rescue Sully, who survived thanks to Drake's diary blocking the bullet, and played along to fool his captors. Nate and Elena find a series of maze-like passages below the monastery. In these tunnels, Nate overhears an argument between Roman, Navarro, and Eddy, who was hired by Roman as well in order to aid in the capture of Nate and the security of the island all with the reward of a share of the gold of El Dorado. Roman doubts Eddy's abilities to do his job further and ignores his superstitious claim that something cursed on the island is killing his men; Roman dismisses Eddy and his crew. Traveling through more of the underground tunnels, Nate and Elena find a passage leading to a large treasure vault in which they find Sir Francis Drake's body, assuming that he died on the island searching for the treasure. Before they move on, they encounter Eddy running for his life, chased by mutated humans possessing incredible speed and strength called the Descendants. After Eddy is killed by the creatures, Nathan and Elena escape and find themselves in an abandoned German submarine base. Nate ventures out into the base to restore power to allow them to leave. During his exploration, he discovers that the Germans had sought the statue during World War II but that, like the Spaniards before them, learned that the statue was cursed and became mutated; the creatures attacking them are the mutated descendants of the Germans and Spaniards. Sir Francis, knowing the statue's power, was actually trying to keep it on the island, before he too was killed by the mutants. Nate attempts to return to Elena, but finds her captured by Roman and Navarro. As Nate follows Roman and Navarro to save Elena, he reunites with Sully outside of the monastery. Under the monastery, Nate and Sully are captured at gunpoint and find that Roman has the statue. Navarro urges Roman to open it; inside is the Mummy of El Dorado. As Roman opens the statue, he inhales the dust from the rotting corpse and begins to mutate. Navarro shoots the mutating Roman, who planned all along to steal the statue and sell the mutagen as a weapon. Navarro then has the statue lifted out by helicopter as his mercenaries are attacked by mutants. Nate jumps onto the net the statue is in and they crash land on a tanker ship. Nathan and Navarro fight, knocking him unconscious. After Nate pulls an injured Elena from the helicopter, Navarro regains consciousness; Nathan pushes the helicopter off the tanker. The rope connecting the helicopter to the statue, which has become tangled around his leg, plunges Navarro and the statue into the ocean. Nathan and Elena lean in to kiss but are interrupted by Sully, who arrives on a small speedboat, having escaped the island and taken several boxes of treasure he found in the cave and took from dead pirates. Elena reminds Nate that because she lost her camera, he still owes her a story. As the boat sails towards the horizon, Nate assures her he will not break his promise. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves The story begins in medias res, with a wounded Nate waking up to find himself in a train hanging off a cliff. Through flashbacks, it is revealed that, roughly two years after Drake's Fortune, Harry Flynn and Chloe Frazer approached him with a job offer to steal a Mongolian oil lamp in an Istanbul museum. Nate accepts the job when he learns that the lamp may lead to the treasures in Marco Polo's lost fleet. Flynn and Drake acquire the lamp, which contains a map showing that the lost fleet had been transporting the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala before being thrown ashore in Borneo by a tsunami. Taking the map, Flynn double-crosses Drake, who is arrested and imprisoned for three months before Chloe, who claims to have had no knowledge of Flynn's treachery, asks for the help of Drake's friend Victor "Sully" Sullivan to secure his release. Nate and Sully follow Flynn and his boss Zoran Lazarevic, a war criminal who is widely thought to be dead already, to Borneo. With the help of Chloe working within Lazarevic's camp as a mole, they discover that the lost fleet never actually possessed the Cintamani Stone. They locate a tomb containing the bodies of Polo's passengers, as well as a Tibetan phurba and another letter from Polo saying that the next clue is in one of the temples in Nepal. Flynn and his men appeared in the tomb soon after and take away the letter, but Nate and Sully make their escape by jumping off a cliff into a river. While Sullivan decides that the quest is too risky for him to carry on, Nate and Chloe head to Nepal, finding the city in the midst of civil war as Lazarevic ravages the city looking for the right temple. After surmising that the temple they are looking for would also be adorned with one of the symbols on the phurba, the couple survey the area on the rooftop of a local hotel and find out its location. En route to the temple, the pair runs into Elena Fisher and her cameraman Jeff, who are tracking down Lazarevic to find proof to show to the public that he is in fact still alive. The four reach the temple and discover that the stone and Shambhala are in the Himalayas. Just as they are about to leave the group is ambushed outside the temple, and Jeff is shot by one of Lazarevic's men. Despite Chloe's insistence to leave Jeff behind, the group pushes on further until they are finally caught by Flynn and Lazarevic. Chloe reluctantly pulls her gun on Nate to protect her "cover", while Lazarevic executes Jeff. Lazarevic and Chloe then leave for a train, but Nate and Elena manage to escape just as Flynn is about to kill them. The couple rushes to the train yard and catch up with the leaving train on a stolen jeep. Nate boards the train and finds Chloe, who is upset about Nate having taken Elena and Jeff along earlier and refuses to leave with him. As the two argue Flynn suddenly arrives and shoots Nate in the abdomen. With no other option, Nate shoots a pile of propane tanks, killing Flynn's men but sending Nate's half of the train towards a steep cliff. Returning to where the story began, Nate escapes the train and travels through a snow storm, falling unconscious. He wakes up in a Tibetan village, where he is reunited with Elena and is introduced to a 90-year-old German man named Karl Schäfer. Schäfer tells Nate that the phurba is the key to finding Shambhala, but Nate tells Schäfer he is no longer interested. Schäfer sends Nate and the village leader, Tenzin, to find the remains of the men in his expedition, who were looking for Shambhala and the stone 70 years earlier. Traveling through a series of ice caves to an ancient temple filled with yeti-like creatures, Nate and Tenzin discover that Schäfer's men were SS members on an Ahnenerbe expedition and that he had killed them to protect the world from the power of the stone. They return to find Lazarevic's men attacking the village. After securing the village, Nate and Elena find out that Schäfer has been kidnapped along with the phurba, and the couple track Lazarevic's convoy to an abandoned monastery. The two locate a mortally wounded Schäfer, who tells Nate that he must destroy the Cintamani Stone. Nate locates Chloe, who surrenders the phurba after he promises to take Lazarevic down. Nate and Elena use the phurba to unlock the secret passage to Shambhala underneath the monastery, but Lazarevic corners them and forces Nate to open the gate. When the gate opens the group is attacked by the monsters from the ice caves, but Lazarevic manages to kill them off and reveals that they are actually the Guardians of Shambhala, powered by the Cintamani stone and dressed like monsters to scare off anyone who trespass the city. Just as Lazarevic prepares to kill both Elena and Nate, another wave of Guardians attacks which allows them and Chloe to escape. Making their way to the stone, Nate discovers that the stone is in fact a giant amber of petrified blue resin embedded in a giant Tree of Life. As they prepare to go after Lazarevic, a wounded Flynn arrives and detonates a grenade, killing himself and seriously wounding Elena. Nate leaves Elena in Chloe's care and sets off to confront Lazarevic at the tree. Nate arrives just as Lazarevic drinks the tree's sap, which heals his scars and renders him nearly indestructible. Detonating the pockets of explosive resin in the tree, Nate defeats Lazarevic and leaves him to be killed by the Guardians. Nate reunites with Chloe and Elena and they escape the city as a series of explosions begins to destroy Shambhala. Back in the village, Chloe asks Nate if he loves Elena. He does not deny it, and Chloe bids Nate goodbye as Sully carries a recovering Elena over to him. While Sully chases after Chloe, Elena and Nate pay their respects at Schäfer's grave before embracing. They share a kiss and together they walk over to the edge of a cliff and watch the sun set behind the mountains. = Relationships Throughout the first game, Nathan and Elena bonded over the experience and showed a liking to each other, but they were interrupted as they were about to kiss. In the sequel, it is implied that Nathan had moved away from Elena despite having feelings for her, possibly not wanting her to become involved in his dangerous lifestlyle. When Chloe Frazer is introduced to Nate in by Harry Flynn the two begin a relationship. It is later revealed she is having a "mostly professional" relationship with Harry Flynn, much to Nat'es annoyance. Though, they plan to move away together following a heist. Eventually, when Nathan does unexpectedly bump into Elena again in Nepal, both women are introduced, and Nathan struggles to keep apart his feelings for the two of them. Chloe notices Nathan's sudden change of attitude with Elena present, and though still knowing he cares for her, he may want to be with Elena. Nathan does not deny nor confirm being in love with Elena when asked by Chloe, who decides it's her turn to walk away. Nathan and Elena kiss for the first time in the conclusion of Among Thieves. In the motion comic prequel Uncharted: Eye of Indra, Nathan has a one-off fling with Eddy Raja's sister; Rika. Also, in his journal, he has the phone numbers of numerous women (met over the adventures he has been on). Trivia *Nate shares his initials with Naughty Dog, the developers of the Uncharted series. *Nate's e-mail address, as seen in Chapter 1 of Drake's Trail, is ndrake@privateer.com. *Nate's date of birth is January 11th 1979. *Nate's home address is 160 Guard Ave, Apt. 3 Key West, Florida. *Nate has Coulrophobia, the fear of clowns. *In Uncharted 2 when Flynn catches Drake after he jumps onto a ledge he remarks that Drake has put on some weight and that he should lay off the doughnuts, which appears to be a reference to the 'Doughnut Drake' skin in Uncharted 1 and later, in Uncharted 2 as a multiplayer skin. It may also refer to how Nathan has bulked up slightly in the time passed between Drake's Fortune ''& ''Among Thieves. *Nathan has a unique personality. He is very protective of friends or others he cares about, and quick to help those who cannot help themselves, even if he does not know them well. He is also very quick-witted and finds humour in many of the dangerous situations he finds himself in. Aside from that, he seems to have a somewhat sadistic regard for those against him. He frequently makes sarcastic comments when he kills someone in a gunfight, and his good-hearted nature isn't affected by the many men he has killed, something Nathan never seems to take on board. Zoran Lazarevic points this out to Nathan as he prepares to finish him off, who seems to understand, and instead refuses to kill Lazaravic, realizing he will become a monster also, if he was to execute him in cold blood. Appearances/Actors *(3 games, 1 mini game, 1 comic) **''Uncharted: Drake's Trail'' **''Uncharted: Eye of Indra'' - Nolan North **''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' (First appearance) - Nolan North **''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' - Nolan North **Uncharted 3'' ''- Nolan North Gallery File:Nathan Drake U2.jpg File:Nathan Drake U2 1.jpg File:Uncharted 2 Among Thieves™ 32.JPG References Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Characters